mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baraka/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat II:' "He commanded the attack against Liu Kang's Shaolin temples. Baraka belongs to a nomadic race of mutants living in the wastelands of the Outworld. His fighting skills gained the attention of Shao Kahn who recruited him into his army." *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy:' "Baraka was sent to quell the uprising renegade race in Outworld's lower regions. After his victorious battle, the nomadic warrior returns to fight on the side of villainy. Under the guidance of Shao Kahn, Baraka will once again pose a formidable threat to his Earthen counterparts." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' "Ever the nomad, Baraka has spent much time wandering many realms. Whilst traveling back through Edenia, he is made an offer to rule the realm at the side of Quan Chi. Eager to return into battle for any cause, Baraka accepts, but has a different idea of how things will turn out." *'Deception:' "I am of the Tarkata, a savage race of nomadic warriors bred from denizens of Outworld and demons of the Netherrealm. My kind have served many masters: Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi... All have fallen. All have been weak. But our new master is strong! Invincible! We will slay all who oppose him! We will follow him to gory victory! ONAGA! He has ordered us to ravage Outworld in order to distract the foolish allies and give him time to complete his plans. Mileena poses as Princess Kitana to confuse and misdirect the enemies of the Dragon King. She lies to them and tells them to attack our raiding parties. But our Lord will be nowhere near us. We draw their armies away from him. When my master's will is done, they will all be consumed!" *'Bio Kard:' "Baraka's Tarkatan race is a mutated hybrid of Netherrealm and Outworld species. A loyal warrior, Baraka faithfully serves his new master, the Dragon King, by preoccupying Outworld opposition with his tarkatan hordes." *'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe:' "Tarkatans are vicious mutants from the wastes of Outworld, and Baraka is the most brutal among them. Serving in Shao Kahn's army, he gained the emperor's favor and became one of his personal enforcers. Many of Shao Kahn's opponents have been slain by Baraka's retractable blades, including the defenders of Earthrealm during the emperor's invasion. But when Shao Kahn was defeated by the forces of light, Baraka vowed to avenge his master and returned to Earthrealm to hunt them down." Storyline Mortal Kombat II In the events leading up to the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Baraka led the attack on the Wu Shi Academy in Earthrealm, which spurred Liu Kang to seek vengeance in Outworld as predicted by Shao Kahn. During the ensuing tournament, Baraka partnered with Mileena to overthrow Shao Kahn and rule Outworld, but their plan never came to fruition. Mileena was murdered by Kitana and Baraka was sent away to the lowlands of Outworld. Mortal Kombat Gold Following Shao Kahn's fall from power after Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Baraka escaped and spent time traveling alone. In the time prior to the events of Mortal Kombat Gold, Baraka encountered the necromancer Quan Chi while wandering through Edenia. Quan Chi offered Baraka a chance to rule the realm at his side if he agreed to join the army of Shinnok. Eager for battle, he readily accepted. Once again Baraka planned to betray his new masters, but after Shinnok was defeated by Liu Kang, his opportunity was lost once again. Mortal Kombat: Deception During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Baraka found a new master, Onaga, The Dragon King, in whose strength he had great faith. After freeing Mileena from her prison, Baraka recruited her to Onaga's ranks. She posed as Princess Kitana, using her position to misdirect the Edenian forces into combat against the Tarkatan raiding parties well away from Onaga. This was intended to give the Dragon King the time he needed to complete his schemes. However, she gave command of Kitana's army to Bo' Rai Cho. From inspiration by Liu Kang's spirit, his forces defeated many Tarkatans, which angered Baraka. Although Mileena agreed to meet him in the Beetle Lair, Baraka decided to send another Tarkatan in his place. This proved to be a wise choice, as the Tarkatan he had sent was killed by Mileena. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Baraka joined the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon. He was seen battling Kung Lao and later on being sent flying by Shao Kahn while trying to get to the Pyramid of Argus. He was later killed by Kung Lao's razor-rimmed hat. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Baraka first appears in Sonya's story mode, confronting her in the Wu Shi Academy temple on her search for Liu Kang, though he is defeated by her. He is absent for some time until he joins with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi's Forces of Darkness, reappearing after Scorpion has captured Kitana for Quan Chi in the ruins of Metropolis, where Baraka suggests they kill her, though his request is ignored. When the necromancer spots Captain Marvel, he orders the three, Baraka included, to confront him in the Netherrealm. After Scorpion pulls the Captain into the Netherrealm but winds up defeated, Baraka challenges him next, only to be defeated as well, with Shang Tsung following shortly after. Three are forced to retreat to Raiden's Temple, where they witness Quan Chi use the last of his magic to restore Kitana to her senses. Sometime later, Baraka joins the united Forces of Light and Darkness in the final battle against the DC Universe heroes and villains in the merged ruins of Apokolips/Outworld, with Baraka facing Deathstroke, though both are ultimately knocked out. Baraka later witnesses the restoration of the realms after Dark Kahn's defeat. Endings *'Mortal Kombat II: (Non-Canonical)' "Known for his unpredictable actions and wild fits of rage, Baraka goes on a rampage. After defeating the Earth warriors, he attacks Shang Tsung, Kintaro and finally Shao Kahn himself. After defeating Shao Kahn, Baraka's race of mutants arise from the wastelands and rebel against what is left of Kahn's army. They eventually win and the Outworld comes under the rule of King Baraka." '' *'Mortal Kombat Trilogy: (Non-Canonical)' ''"When Baraka's failure to apprehend several Earth warriors nearly results in Shao Kahn's demise, the nomad finds himself fearing for his own life. He falls out of favor with his emperor, and realizes it's only a matter of time before Kahn enacts revenge. Baraka remains loyal until the opposition from the Earth realm has been defeated. With Kahn in a weakened state from his battle with Raiden, Baraka strikes. The despondent emperor is no match for Baraka's attack. Then, fearing reprisal from those loyal to Kahn, Baraka escapes back into nomadic ruins from which he came." *'Mortal Kombat Gold: (Non-Canonical)' *:(in the Palace of Edenia, Quan Chi sits at the royal throne, apparently distracted) *::''Quan Chi: Enter.'' *::(Baraka is seen lurking by the shadowed doorway before Quan Chi) *::''Quan Chi: I said "enter", Baraka. Have no fear. (Baraka walks in) Our betrayal is complete. I have dealt with those most mortal to Shinnok. This victory is ours!'' *::''Baraka: You bask in your newfound power, on the throne of Queen Sindel, while I am forced to hide in the shadows.'' *::''Quan Chi: Who is it you are hiding from? The Elder Gods are Dead. Raiden is dead. And, thanks to you, Shinnok is dead!'' *::''Baraka: Everyone is dead.'' *::''Quan Chi: Yes. Everyone in this forsaken realm is dead!'' *::''Baraka: How do you rule a realm with no one in it?'' *::''Quan Chi: This war was not about holding court to mortals. It was about obtaining power! I now possess that power!'' *::''Baraka: And I am forced to live out my existence in a dead realm with a madman! (draws out his blades and lunges at Quan Chi, stabbing him in the chest) Now, sorcerer, you will pay with your life!'' *::''Quan Chi: (appears behind Baraka) I haven't a life to give, you fool.'' *::''Baraka: (shocked) What?! (turns to see the Quan Chi he stabbed was a copy, then turns back to Quan Chi to pounce at him. Quan Chi freezes him in mid-air with his powers, and then he laughs as Baraka explodes)'' *'Deception: (Semi-Canonical)' "Baraka assumed that the treacherous Mileena had given her armies a powerful magic. They fought with savage brutality, but he could not stop their advance. He vowed that Mileena would pay for her betrayal. Baraka's warriors brought word that she had agreed to meet with him in an ancient lair, but Baraka was no fool... He sent another in his place... Baraka's scouts reported that the Earthrealm warrior Sub-Zero was near. He allowed his remaining militia to deal with him and set off alone to ambush Mileena. He knew by the scent of Tarkatan blood on her clothes that she had already killed the one he had sent to meet her. But her sense of smell was not as keen as a true Tarkata's. She was unaware of Baraka's presence. He barked her name and when she turned to face him... he tore her apart." '' *'Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' ''"With the power of Blaze within him, Baraka would never again serve another. Summoning Shao Kahn and Onaga before him atop the pyramid, he gave them a choice: submit to Lord Baraka or die. They responded by attacking the Tarkatan. In a flash, Baraka's blades grew to twice their normal length and pierced his former masters through their hearts. Flinging their bodies down the side of the pyramid, Baraka turned his attention to a more important matter: who would be his queen? He gave Mileena a choice. She chose wisely..." *'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: (Non-Canonical)' As the worlds returned to normal, the Kombat Rage dissipated in its victims - except the Tarkatans. Through the Rage, the savage Outworld race has descended to an even greater level of bloodlust. Marking their foreheads with the blood of their enemies, they now storm throughout the realms, dominating all. Category:Timeline Category:Character Subpages